In viaggio verso il cielo
by Sh1n6
Summary: Los gemelos Kaito y Sora Sasagawa  Sawada  son candidatos para el undécimo puesto de jefe Vongola, ambos deberán entrenar y pelear por su lugar. Historia sobre la próxima generación. Mal summary T-T


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece_

_

* * *

_**In viaggio verso il cielo**

_En el camino al cielo_

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**La luz se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Una habitación simple, de color blanco, la ventana estaba decorada con cortinas blancas y simples, había una mesa pequeña donde reposaba un vaso de agua, una cama al lado, con sábanas blancas y limpias. En ella se encuentra una mujer adulta, de unos 20 o 25 años, tenía el pelo anaranjado y lo llevaba en una coleta un poco desordenada. Al lado de la mujer, se hallaban dos cunas. Con pocas energías se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ellas. Los bebés comenzaron a llorar. _Qué problema…_ pensó.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó un hombre entrando a la sala. Tenía el cabello puntiagudo y castaño, sus ojos eran del mismo color y era alto y bastante guapo. No debía pasar de los 25 años tampoco.

"Ya lo creo" respondió la mujer sonriéndole al castaño. El susodicho se acercó y tomó a uno de los bebés, mientras que la mujer tomaba a otro. Compartieron unos minutos de agradable silencio hasta que la pelinaranja habló. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos, Tsu-kun?" dijo girándose hacia su marido ahora reemplazando la sonrisa en su rostro por una cara de preocupación.

"Tú volverás a Namimori, Kyoko. Yo me quedaré aquí" contestó Tsunayoshi. Las lágrimas ya asomándose por su rostro. Le dolía, y mucho, el tener que dejar a su amada esposa. Ella estaba a punto de quejarse, pero volvió a hablar. "Te llevarás a Kaito-kun y a Sora-chan. No te preocupes por mí."

"Pero Tsu-kun, yo no quiero irme… no quiero dejarte… Y tampoco quiero separarte de tus hijos…" las lágrimas ya se estaban desbordando de los ojos de la pelinaranja, mostrando lo mal que se sentía. El llanto fue en aumento hasta que tuvo que dejar al bebé en su cuna y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo. Tsunayoshi dejó al otro bebé y se agachó al lado de su esposa.

"Kyoko…" susurró y luego se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. "Pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo. Te amo a ti y nuestros niños" y con esto, ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.  
"Si algo te pasa yo me muero, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Me muero" dijo Kyoko entre llantos. "No quiero dejarte Tsu-kun, no quiero… Por favor deja que me quede contigo… Te lo ruego, por favor…"

"Kyoko…" susurró Tsuna "Es demasiado peligroso que se queden aquí. Muchos han muerto, no quiero perderte. Prefiero tenerte bien lejos y saber que estás viva a que estés muerta y no tenerte."

"Entonces… entonces… Moriremos juntos, Tsu-kun, ¡pero yo no me alejaré de ti! ¡No!" se volvieron a besar y a abrazarse, así estuvieron un rato largo. Quién sabe, ésta podría ser la última vez que estuviesen juntos.

"Tsuna" llamó un hombre desde fuera, interrumpiendo a la pareja. El castaño se dio la vuelta para ver a su ex-tutor, ahora en su forma adulta, haciéndole una seña para que saliera del cuarto. Tsunayoshi le dio un último beso a su mujer y se retiró de allí.

"Dime" dijo el moreno.

"La famiglia Rocaberti ha sido atacada. ¿Qué planeas hacer?" preguntó el arcobaleno. Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Al final se rindió.

"No lo sé" dijo, con una mirada de completa preocupación. Su familia estaba siendo atacada por una nueva organización asesina bastante poderosa y él no podía hacer nada. Eran bastante poderosos. Por eso, Kyoko se iría de Italia y volvería a Namimori con los niños. Ambos serían entrenados, y ambos pelearían por el puesto para ser el próximo jefe –o jefa- de la famiglia Vongola. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante ahora es el presente, no el futuro. Y la realidad era que Vongola estaba en peligro.

Reborn miró a su alumno y luego volvió a ver al frente. Estaba claro que le dolía verlo así. Con el paso de los años ellos habían formado un lazo irrompible. Y sabía, no, sentía, como él se sentía. El dolor de abandonar a la mujer que siempre amó y a sus hijos, y el de estar perdiendo a su famiglia. Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Pero aún así, el Décimo Vongola seguía viendo hacia el frente. Sabía que no había esperanza, pero esperaba que pudiera aguantar hasta que sus sucesores estuviesen listos para luchar.

* * *

_Bueno :3 Esto es el comienzo, espero que hasta ahora les guste x) Reviews? Son bienvenidas :D _


End file.
